


Cat's Eye

by rennik



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Comfort, Gen, Jonathan Sims Needs a Hug, the only way for jon to be happy is to get it secondhand from the admiral i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennik/pseuds/rennik
Summary: Jon has never Known a cat before. He wouldn't have said it was possible, except now the door in his mind eases open, just a crack, just enough for the thoughts of a happy, lazy feline to meander quietly into his heart.End of MAG 157





	Cat's Eye

“Georgie? Who’s there?”

The two of them fall silent as the door to Georgie’s bedroom creaks open. The Admiral is announced by his gentle, insistent purr, trotting into the entryway and twining himself around Jon’s legs. Behind him is Melanie, slower, hand on the wall as she feels her way forward, her eyes — Jon feels his stomach twist at the sight of the bloodied bandages, and hates that he is filled with revulsion, sadness, pity, but not even the slightest twinge of envy. He almost wants to laugh; even Martin knew he wouldn’t be able to take the out, knew Jon had already become far too reliant on his  _ sight _ . Melanie King, crippled and blind by her own will, is far braver than he could ever hope to be. 

Self loathing rises like bile in Jon’s throat, and he swallows hard, shoves it down as far as it will go. He has to focus. Right now he — he needs to take advantage of Melanie while she’s here. Before Georgie kicks him out. Get Melanie’s opinion, get her  _ help,  _ so that he can figure out what’s going on and go and  _ find Martin _ — 

Except there's something soft and furry and exceedingly distracting winding around his ankles, and as Georgie leaves Jon to lend Melanie her arm, he looks down at the Admiral, rumbling away like nothing at all has changed. Like Jon is still nothing more than the awkward tenant at Georgie’s flat who talks to himself too much and happens to gives very good chin scratches. He’s thrown suddenly for a loop, remembering that it’s really only been a year since.... well, things weren’t exactly  _ good  _ back then, but at least they had been  _ simpler.  _ At least he had still been  _ human _ . 

The Admiral doesn't seem to know — or at least, doesn’t seem to care — that he’s not anymore. The cat looks back up at him and blinks once, slowly, before going back to rubbing his cheeks on Jon’s heels and spreading his ginger fur as far up his pant leg as he can. 

Jon has never Known a cat before. He wouldn't have said it was possible, except now the door in his mind eases open, just a crack, just enough for the thoughts of a happy, lazy feline to meander quietly into his heart. The Admiral purrs, and Jon Knows his happiness, his lazy, lethargic peace. He is fed, and loved, has a warm place to sleep and strange, tall creatures to care for (they can't seem to do it on their own). And he is content in the knowledge that none of this will ever change. Visitors may come and go, but the Admiral will always have his home and his people, and he is more than happy with the arrangement.

The knowledge is abrupt, all-encompassing, and so gentle he could weep. Jon steadies himself against the doorframe and blinks the wet out of his eyes. Melanie is still blind, Georgie still definitely hates him, Martin is still — he takes a slow, shallow breath. But at least the Admiral is happy. And, he thinks, looking at the women in front of him, Georgie ready to kill him, Melanie saying he’s still a  _ friend  _ — he should really let the Admiral get back to it. He should go, now, because monsters belong in the dark and in tunnels and not here, where his friends have managed to escape, have fought tooth and nail and against all odds have managed to piece together something  _ good  _ .

The Admiral  _ mrrows,  _ at him, soft and curious, and he knows he can’t stay.

“Just.... look after yourself. Both of you,” he manages. “Please.”

And then he ducks out the door, alone, leaves them to it.


End file.
